Routines
by Licia Parker
Summary: Sasuke is a man of routine, but is the routine all that good? What if the routine makes him loose the person he loves the most? cheesy summary i know sweatdrop shonenai narusasu don't read if you don't like rated M for limeyness oneshot


This is just a little something i thought up the other day...dusting? anyway...don't really know how to classify this, basically something random without any plot, kind of sappy. Hope i was able to keep them somewhat in character. -sweatdrop- anway...Disclaimer: Do you really thing i would be writing this if i owned Naruto. THIS would be in Naruto if i owned it. No worrying about fangirly shonen-ai plot lines the show would be one! -giggle- there...onward ho!!!

* * *

It's routine, basic routine. Uchiha Sasuke is a man of routine. He's never disorganized, never. His day always goes in a routine, a basic organized routine. Everything starts the same everything ends the same. Even after everything that had happened, once everything returned to normal the routine set in again. Never did he have to worry about anything the routine was there. Even his dysfunctional relationship was routine. Everything always started and ended the same.

It always started with harsh kisses and nips distributed to the places that they affected most.

It always evolved into a battle of dominance between the two.

He always won.

The other was always under him, writing in pleasure, making the prettiest of sounds, moaning his name.

They always ended up in the same position, Sasuke spoon against him, holding him as close as possible, if trying to convey the feelings that he couldn't speak. It wasn't in the routine.

It was always Naruto who whispered loving words just as he fell asleep. Never Sasuke, he couldn't, it wasn't in the routine.

It was always Naruto he woke up to, that was in the routine.

Their relationship was dysfunctional, Naruto giving, Sasuke always taking and giving as little as possible back.

Naruto now always fell asleep with Sasuke, even if nothing happened between them. Naruto had his own room to go back to; he even used to have his own home to go back to. But after some villagers found out about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, they had set fire to Naruto's apartment, leaving him with nothing but the clothes on his back. They never went near Sasuke's domain, even after all that had happened the Uchiha was still their golden boy. Sasuke allowed Naruto to live with him, it started out as only temporary but as routine set in, it became a permanent arrangement. It was also quite convenient.

It was always Naruto who yelled 'I Love you!' across the room as he walked away, even if for a moment.

It was always Naruto who made subtle touches when they were at a mission briefing.

It was always Naruto who caught his hand and twined their fingers together when given the chances.

It was always Naruto who laughed and called him 'Teme!' when Sasuke did something.

It was always Sasuke who replied with 'Hn, dobe.' when Naruto called him teme.

It was always Naruto who waited for him after he comes back from a mission. There was always a bath run and always fresh clothes on the bed waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke never returned the sentiments, it wasn't in the routine, there was always something else.

It was always Naruto who took care of him when he got hurt. Sasuke only took care of Naruto if it interfered with the routine.

It was always Naruto, never Sasuke. Until that day; the day when Sasuke almost lost Naruto and he had to break routine to run to the hospital to visit his tanned blonde lover who had just returned from a mission. He could not yet see Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja as he was still in surgery.

Sasuke paled-even more than normal- when he discovered that the ninja had less than a 30 percent chance of survival. The nurses watched all night as the Uchiha paced the halls of the hospital, the smell of hospital permeating his nose. He gasped when he saw nurses wheel a blonde patient towards the ICU. He calmly-well as calmly as he could with his lover-inquired at the desk where Naruto had been taken if he was out of surgery. They told him that they had just taken him into the ICU and Sasuke would be allowed to visit him shortly.

Shortly, Sasuke found, was not short enough. Two hours later, he was called by the doctor to visit his lover. "Uchiha-san, Uzamaki-san is not well as you might have guessed, there is no way to tell when he will be better if fully better at all. It will be a good sign if he progresses through the remainder of the week. You may go in now to see him but do not expect too much. He will be slightly hazy from the operation and quite possibly in pain; according to the ICU nurse he woke up about a half an hour ago. Good night." The doctor walked away as he was paged to see a new patient.

Sasuke settled down and walked into the room that held his Naruto. Naruto would not be happy about all the white, he mused. He'll have to bring him some flowers, simply to color his room, if allowed. "Sasuke." Naruto croaked when he set his eyes on the raven.

"Hey." Sasuke whispered, smiling slightly. He pushed Naruto down as he attempted to struggle up, "Don't, you'll hurt yourself."

"But-." Naruto struggled to get up again.

"No. Don't." Sasuke leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Just lie there and get better so you can start bouncing around again."

"Can I take that the way my mind took it?" Naruto whispered, smiling lightly.

"If you wish." Sasuke chuckled and smoothed Naruto's hair back from his face, gazing at him lovingly as if the world was just them right then.

Sasuke sighed and helped Naruto into the house. He had been released from the hospital and was instructed to take it easy and go in for check ups every two weeks until otherwise notified, naturally he wasn't too happy. As Sasuke bustled around the house making sure everything was set his mind was wheeling, this wasn't part of the routine! His mind screamed for him to stop, this wasn't in the routine! As Sasuke carried a bowl of ramen to the couch, he stop and glared-if you can glare at your mind- and told it to shut up. To hell with the routine. "He almost died…" Sasuke whispered, the first time he had really acknowledged the danger the blonde ninja had been.

"Sasuke-chan! Thank you!!!" Naruto smiled and took the steaming cup from the raven and sat back to enjoy it. Sasuke sat near him, he watched his love eat the ramen, slowly. He moaned as every mouthful of ramen slithered down his throat. Sasuke sighed, he had been told by the doctor to make sure Naruto didn't do anything strenuous. He had specifically said no sex. 'Dammit, I went three weeks without it. How long am I supposed to keep my hand off of him?' Sasuke glared at the carpet. "Ne, Sasu-chan? What are you glaring at the carpet for?" Naruto asked, crawling into Sasuke's lap.

"Nothing, dobe, now go lay down." Sasuke attempted to get the blonde off of his lap. For being a ninja and nineteen-years-old Naruto was much smaller than Sasuke so he could have easily tossed him off. But if Sasuke wasn't afraid of hurting him then he would have thrown Naruto off of him by then.

"But I want to play." Naruto said, his voice dropping down an octave as he nuzzled under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke bit back a groan wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I'd love to play, Naru-chan but the doctor said no." Sasuke lay down on the couch. "I'll lay down with you if you promise to sleep. You'll get better fast if you sleep."

"Ok." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest before falling asleep.

Four weeks passed and finally Naruto passed inspection. He jumped all the way back to the Uchiha mansion. "Isn't this great Sasuke! Now I can start doing missions! I can start training again so that I can be Hokage, dattebayo!" Even at Nineteen, Naruto hadn't dropped the 'dattebayo' after everything he said.

"Shut it, dobe, you're giving me a headache." Sasuke rubbed his temple with one hand while the other remained stuffed in his pocket. The stray hand soon copied the other and buried itself into Sasuke's vacant pocket. Sasuke stiffed as Naruto stuffed his hand in one of his pockets and dug out his hand. "Oi, dobe-!"

"Hush, teme, I only want to hold your hand. You've been afraid of touching me since I got hurt." Naruto's eyes had hurt in them when they met with Sasuke's.

"I wasn't afraid. I was told not to do anything strenuous, and whenever I touch you things get…_strenuous_." Sasuke smirked.

"Really, then why don't you prove to me that you weren't afraid?" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"I wasn't afraid then, and I'm not afraid now. There's nothing to prove." Sasuke quickly pulled his hand from Naruto and stuffed it safely back in his pocket, any more touch between them would drive Sasuke to stop and have Naruto right in the middle of the street.

"Yes there is. See! You are afraid!!!" Naruto said. "If you aren't prove it to me."

"Run." Sasuke smirked, his eyes going from hard black to Sharingan red. Sharingan meant a challenge had been set. This challenge Sasuke meant to win.

When the y returned to the Uchiha compound, it started how it always did, passionate. Harsh kisses and nips distributed to where they affected most. But it did not remain that way. As soon as the pair reached their bedroom, Sasuke looked down at Naruto the image of him lying vulnerable in a hospital bed as medic Nins crowded around him in the surgery ward. He gasped when he came back to reality as Naruto attached himself to his neck. He pushed his lover away and pressed languid kisses, putting everything and nothing into them.

As they were both undressed, something about the slowness of it all made everything so much better. Sasuke's hands roamed over Naruto's body in an attempt to re-memorize something he new like himself. Naruto could do nothing but lay back, twine his hands in Sasuke's hair and gasp in pleasure as Sasuke's callused fingers roamed over his body.

Even as Naruto begged him to go faster, Sasuke remained at his slow pace. He didn't want to let Naruto go yet, he wanted to take it slow, remind Naruto how much he loved him, worshiped him. As Naruto hit his final point he arched up into Sasuke moaning his name loudly whispering 'I love you' as he came down. Sasuke climaxed and let his arms give out, rolling to the side as not to injure his newly healed blonde.

This time it was not just Naruto who spoke loving words as the cuddled in the moonlight. It was Sasuke who started it. Each word was punctuated with a soft kiss. Naruto mewled at the attention, smiling. Even though Sasuke new that this was not the end of the night he figured that, the routine would be best for when he is being judged by people. The routine could be kept, for only routine moments, such as the mission room. Except this time, he would be the one loving Naruto not just Naruto, loving him.

* * *

there you go. Lemme know what you think by molesting that purple button over there...don't worry you won't get in trouble ja ne  
-me 


End file.
